Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by EbonyRiddenSoul
Summary: It was simply put, sometimes of a dire necessity that he and his love occupy the same space and focus on nothing but the other. Touching one another softly and sweetly. Filling their minds with the image of one another's beauty. He just needed it. He needed to fulfill the need. PruCan! 1Shot! Body worship! Intimate situations.


**A.N. Here have some PruCan fluff! *throws Fic at you* seriously though I'm not quite sure what this is exactly... I don't even remember when I wrote it. I just found it in my files and was like, oh..okay.**

 **Please enjoy. Leave a review telling me what you thought of it.**

 **Can't Take My Eyes Off You**

The lights of the bedroom had been turned down low. Their glow was dim and allowed for soft shadows to fall about the room's walls and corners. The room's pervading atmosphere was perfectly appropriate for the bedroom's occupants' actions.

The atmosphere was comfortable.

It was pleasant.

It was intimate.

It was bordering sensual.

Prussia's gaze roamed the expanse of the masterpiece that was Canada's naked body-sprawled on their shared bed's top-slowly and reverently.

Every way his ruby red eyes went, Matthew committed their path to mind. It was as though he could physically feel it. It left his stomach alight with the sensation of butterflies lightly fluttering about in exhilaration.

He should have felt embarrassed perhaps at the amount of sheer attention his lover was paying him but surprisingly; he did not. He did not feel even the slightest bit ashamed.

True he did feel warm; but that was for all the right reasons.

This was body worship at its most basic level.

Matthew simply laid back and let Gilbert's unwavering gaze wash over him.

He was more than happy to indulge his pale skinned lover. He understood the necessity of this moment deeply. This different kind of intimacy was not even necessarily something they indulged in, often.

On the contrary it was something very out of their ordinary, everyday routine and perhaps that's what made it all the more special.

On these rare occasions, Gilbert would find himself craving intimacy with his lover Matthew. But the intimacy that was craved was not at all like their other moments of time spent together naked on their bed. This was of a more innocent source and it was purer and almost chaste.

It was simply put, sometimes of a dire necessity that he and his love occupy the same space and focus on nothing but the other. Touching one another softly and sweetly. Filling their minds with the image of one another's beauty. He just needed it. He needed to fulfill the need.

Gil was quiet; though, the expression on his face was not to be mistaken despite his seemingly uncharacteristic silence. The look on his face was one of adoration; it was warm, loving, romantic, and beautifully sensual in its own holy way.

When they moved on to physical contact; it was without any verbal notification. Neither was it necessary in the least for these two. All the words they thought, all the words they might speak, they were all found in the other's eyes.

The silence spoke loudly and it was clear enough to them both where things were going; and why.

It was mutual.

It was beautiful.

They were well aware of one another. They were in tune and in sync.

Prussia's hands were big; but they were also warm. They were rough in the palms and finger pads but they were also extremely gentle wherever they touched. When his hands first touched Canada's laxed form, it was to take one of the North American country's hands within his own.

The warm and worn pad of Gilbert's thumb traced circles into the top of Matthew's hand. The touch was absolutely soothing and Matthew found himself relaxing even more at the feel of it.

With a twitch of his fingers Gilbert beckoned Matt to come even closer to him. His eyes pleaded silently.

Matthew found he couldn't resist.

He did not wish to sit in Gilbert's lap however, as he felt much too lazy for it; so he resolved instead to crawling, a short distance, and resituating himself, a bit. This re-arrangement found him laying curled on his side, with his blond head resting, pillowed, atop Gil's naked thigh.

The exhales of breath which escaped both men as they found themselves settled into the new position were of pure contentment.

With the newfound comfort and proximity in their new position, Gil found his hands upon Matthew's body once again.

The blond was so warm and pliable in his hands.

Mattie lost himself in the ministrations of those hands.

One reached over him to stroke his chest softly.

The pads of the tips of Gilbert's fingers traced the lines of the muscle in his chest languidly. They traced an invisible line up and around the nipple of his left pectoral.

The nub slowly grew hard at the teasing ministration and Matthew began to feel his gut tingle with a little more than just warm adoration. When he snapped his then sharpened violet gaze up to look his lover in the eye he was met with red eyes that held a mischievous glint within them.

Matthew gave a snort and he rolled his eyes.

Gilbert grinned handsomely in response. Then his eyes twinkled with warmth once more and his smile softened. His large hand stopped to rest wholly upon Matt's breast and the two stilled as Gil felt his lovers heart beat thrumming beneath his hand steadily.

The albino's other hand slid up Matt's leg to rest on the curve of his bottom.

Matthew gave another audible sigh of content.

Gil's hand was so warm.

Slowly it rubbed the soft pliable flesh of his cheek. He rubbed in big slow circles. Then he let his hand slide back down so it rested on his knee. He gave a short quick squeeze before sliding his big hand back up and squeezing the flesh of Matt's cheek in his hand appreciatively.

The noise that escaped from deep within Matthew's chest at Gil's action was practically a purr.

Gilbert smiled down at the blond. His eyes were closed and his lips parted softly.

He was a vision.

The Prussian could not contain the urge that fueled his action next; he moved both hands quickly to cup Matthew's face softly.

He waited patiently as the violet eyed man opened his eyes in curiosity and then he leant forward and brought their lips into contact with a soft kiss

Matt's eyes closed immediately on contact and his mouth opened even more on instinct.

Gil did not refuse the invitation. He took the opportunity to deepen their kiss, and as he did so he let one of his hands slide up into Matthew's blond tresses.

The Canadian moaned into the kiss and as he moved his tongue along to the dance his lover set he brought his arms up to wind around his shoulders.

It seemed that this evening their actions would lead to more physically demanding activities.

Matthew would let it slide, this one time.


End file.
